1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a surgical robot system for use in minimally invasive surgery and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery refers to surgical methods less invasive than open surgeries. A representative example of minimally invasive surgery includes laparoscopic surgery or surgery using a surgical robot. Differently from existing laparotomy using relatively large surgical incisions through a part of a human body (e.g., the abdomen), in minimally invasive surgery, after forming several small ports of 0.5 cm˜1.5 cm (incisions or invasive holes) through the abdominal wall, an operator inserts a video camera and various appliances through the ports, to perform surgery while viewing images.
As compared to laparotomy, minimally invasive surgery has several advantages, such as low pain after surgery, early recovery, early restoration of ability to eat, short hospitalization, rapid return to daily life, and superior cosmetic effects owing to a small incision part. Accordingly, minimally invasive surgery has been used in gall resection, prostate cancer, and herniotomy operations, etc, and the use range thereof increasingly expands.
Generally, a surgical robot system may include a master robot that generates and transmits a manipulation signal entered by a doctor, and a slave robot that directly performs manipulation required for performing a surgical operation on a patient upon receiving the signal from the master robot. The master robot and the slave robot may be integrated with each other, or may be separately arranged in an operating room.
The slave robot may include a robot arm for surgical manipulation. A surgical instrument may be mounted to an end of the robot arm, and in turn a surgical tool may be mounted to an end of the surgical instrument.
In the conventional surgical robot system, if an operator (generally, a doctor for example) manipulates a master manipulator (e.g., a joystick) provided at the master robot, movement of the robot arm, surgical instrument, and surgical tool, i.e. movement of the slave robot, is controlled based on detected data regarding manipulation of the master manipulator.